


where it wasn't supposed to be;

by dacremontgomery (cliarkegriffin)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: (but they met the same way, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Tommy Oliver, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining!Kim, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, i tagged cranscott bc they're in this..but they're not Major. you feel?, they aren't rangers in this fic, think of the ship as some wack ass cavern ok)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliarkegriffin/pseuds/dacremontgomery
Summary: it feels like a knife in her chest, twisting and spinning. but the fingers on handle are her own.//trimberly au.





	where it wasn't supposed to be;

**Author's Note:**

> not quite a groundbreaking, monster chapter, but it sort of establishes the type of relationship they have. i *said* it would be a slow burn.

**I.**

"You're, like,  _really_ bad at this."

Trini looked up at her—really, it was more of a glare—and pursed her lips. "Yeah? Well,  _you_ try doin' this while I squirm around," she challenged, dipping the brush back into the paint. She blew gently. "Quit moving,  _idiota_."

She held the pillow tighter against her chest, smiling into its furry trim. "I can't help it. It tickles."

"That isn't my fault," she tried to say with a blank face, but ended up cracking a smile anyway. "But I thought  _the_ Kimberly Hart would've been used to pedicures by now. Haven't you been getting 'em since... the womb?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ha ha," she drawled. "And I would hardly call this a pedicure, Trini." She peeked over the edge of the pillow, down at her work so far, and bit back a giggle. "Yeah, no, it looks like a kindergarten art project."

"Uh, excuse me? I think it looks pretty dope, considering my  _unprofessional_ client."

"All the ladies in the salon are quitting as we speak. I'm serious."

Trini screwed the cap back on. "Fuck you, Hart. I've got mad talent, you're just a... traditionalist." She tossed the bottle back into the bag, exchanging it for a wipe. "I'll show you—this bitch is gonna be  _spotless_."

Kimberly watched with vague admiration, as her friend swiped along the edges of her nails, brows furrowed. To be honest, it really didn't look  _that_ bad. Sure, the color combinations were...a little strange...but they worked surprisingly well. And, the ladies at the salon definitely would not have attempted it. (She wasn't sure if that was a bad or impressive thing.)

Anyway, it was worth it. She thought Trini looked adorable, with her cheeks puffed out as she held her breath, determined to keep the wipe pristine. With her jaw set, she looked like an actual artist—if you ignored the job she'd just done and her C in pottery. 

She finished a moment later, jumping to her feet. Trini dangled the napkin in her face, eyes alight with an  _i-told-you-so_ kind of pride. "Look at that! Shit's breathtaking." She dropped it into the trash can next to the desk, and fell back into the chair. She stared through the open window, blinking at the dark sky. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Umm... I don't know, nine? Ten? It's a little late, but—"

" _Shit,_ " she hissed, rocketing up and out of the chair like it burned her. She whipped around so fast, her beanie started slipping down the back of her head. "I need my bag. Where's my bag?  _Dammit_. I gotta go. I need my bag."

Kim stood up, a little freaked out. "Hey, hey," she waddled over, the polish still not dry, and grabbed one of her arms. To calm her, and to balance herself. "What's up? Take a deep breath. Talk to me."

"No, there's no  _time_. I need to leave," she stumbled around, two seconds from ripping apart the room. "Where is my freakin' bag? God, they're gonna kill me."

"Who? Your parents?"

"Bingo," she whispered, leaping towards her backpack, where it sat leaning against the open closet doors. She threw it across her shoulders, and... well, basically tried to throw herself out the window. 

She grabbed one of the zippers, and yanked her backwards. "Are you crazy? You'll break your fucking legs, Trini." It felt like her heart was beating as fast as Trini's must've been.

"Let go, Kim."

"Uh, no? I'm not gonna let you jump twenty feet," she said, firmly. She pushed her way in between Trini and the window. "And you're not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

She shifted from foot to foot, seemingly calculating the next best escape attempt, before stopping completely. Her bag hit the floor with a heavy  _thud_. "My parents think I'm, like, cracked out, I guess. They've, uh, they made my curfew eight-thirty. I haven't found out what happens if I miss it; I didn't wanna try my luck. I can only get so many chances with them, right?"

"Just stay here, with me."

"Kim—"

"You've already missed it. Barging in at 10:25 won't be any better than showing up in the morning. Please, just spend the night."

"If I show up tomorrow, in the same clothes as yesterday, they'll  _definitely_ think I spent the night in a crackhouse." Despite her words, it didn't look like she had any plans to leave. She nudged her backpack out of the way with the side of her shoe. 

"Then I'll give you something to wear."

The shorter girl just laughed. "I hear it now, ' _Trini Marie Gomez, ¿dónde has estado? What are you wearing?_ ' I'd rather spend the night in the crackhouse. Coming home tomorrow, in clothes that aren't mine, is probably worse. My mom would haul ass to Church. 'Father Kenny, my daughter's a cracked out whore.'"

"I'll drive you back tomorrow morning, and I'll explain. I'll lie out of my ass, if I have to. Okay?" Kimberly swept a hand through her hair. "Just... stay. I'll sleep better knowing you're okay."

Something in her expression changed, but it was so minute, Kim couldn't place it. "Kimmy, they don't hide medieval torture machines in the basement."

"I kn—"

She seemed to subconsciously reach out, and tangle their hands together. "...but I'll stay."

*******

She stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide open, knowing fully well that Trini wasn't asleep, either. She was just over the edge of the bed, laying there restlessly. (She'd insisted that she sleep on the floor, against Kim's better judgement.) It felt like there was a heavy weight on her chest, square in the middle. It wasn't necessarily hard to breathe, but she was breathless all the same.

"Kimberly?"

Her heart shot up into her throat.

"Y-Yeah?"

A beat of silence passed, and she assumed she must've fallen asleep, until a small voice responded. "Thanks."

And she wasn't quite sure what possessed her, but she grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket, and joined her on the floor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sory for eveyhtging hfndhgkd
> 
> it's short, i know, but i wanted to get it out there!
> 
> tumblr: @cliarkegriffin / eventually a power rangers sideblog but for now jus check my main!


End file.
